Wingardium Leviosa
by adrisstbdt
Summary: En cada generación tenía que haber un par igual. Una insoportable sabelotodo y un tonto irresponsable. Pero nadie se daba cuenta de que ellos eran "ese par" hasta que colapsaban intentando hacer uno de los hechizos más básicos en el planeta. R/Hr,L/J,R/S


**¡Hola! Hace dos noches, esta idea estuvo rondando por mi loca cabeza y pense, ¿porke no? Así que aquí está otro fic de Ron&Hermy jeje. Ok, tambien hay un poco de Lily&James...tratando de comparar otra vez a estas dos parejas jeje. Y...hay otra pareja al ultimo del fic, pero no la dire porke kiero que lleguen ustedes solos jeje. **

**Bueno... no tengo mucho que agregar. Solo que ¡ADORO A RON & HERMY! Y las otras dos parejas, son las que le siguen en mi rating de parejas de HP y pienso que las tres se parecen enormemente.**

**Bueno, ya...¡lean, porfa!**

**

* * *

**

_No soy rubia, no vivo en Londres, no me llamo J.K. Rowling y no soy millonaria, por lo tanto, Harry Potter no me pertence._**_

* * *

_**

En Hogwarts siempre había muchos alumnos. Muchos… ¡Muchísimos! Pero siempre estaban _esos dos._

Siempre era lo mismo. En cada generación tenía que haber un par igual. Dos alumnos tan diferentes como el fuego y el hielo, como la biblioteca y el campo de Quidditch, como Peeves y el Barón Sanguinario. Una insoportable sabelotodo y un tonto irresponsable. Siempre iguales.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta de que ellos eran _ese par_ hasta que colapsaban intentando hacer uno de los hechizos más básicos en el planeta.

_-Potter, francamente, ¿crees que lo estás haciendo bien?- preguntó Lily Evans mirando a su compañero reprobatoriamente._

_-Evans, francamente, ¿crees que me importa?- rió James Potter._

_-Si sigues así, te expulsaran a mitad de año-_

_-¡Ah, vaya! No sabía que te importaba si me expulsaban-_

_-¡Haces mal el hechizo! ¡Se dice "Wingardium Leviosa"! Estás pronunciándolo mal-_

_-Que pesada- bufó James. –Con razón casi nadie te habla-._

¡Maldito "Wingardium Leviosa"! Si no fuera por ese simple hechizo, _ese par_ ni siquiera se hablaría, pero siempre, gracias a él, _ellos_ se comienzan a odiar.

_Lily Evans entro al Gran Comedor para el banquete de Hallowen, con los ojos hinchados y la mirada apagada._

_-¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó James Potter tomando asiento a su lado._

_-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para no mirarlo._

_-Soy idiota-_

_-Eres idiota-_

_-¿Qué hago para que me perdones?-_

_-Potter, eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido en toda mi vida- dijo Lily conteniendo la furia. -¿Qué te hace pensar que llore por tu culpa?-_

_-¡Aja! ¡Entonces si estuviste llorando!- _

_-Hazle un favor al mundo y tírate al lago, ¿si?-_

_-No te preocupes, Evans- dijo James con ademan triunfante. –Se el modo perfecto de hacerte reír-._

_James se puso de pie en la silla, tomo un pedazo de pastel y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. _

_-¡Guerra de comida!-._

_El pastel se impacto contra un muchacho de Revenclaw, este con la mirada furiosa, tomó su tarta y se la lanzó a James, que fue lo suficientemente rápido para agacharse y lograr que la tarta se impactara contra la cara de su amigo Sirius._

_-¡Oye!- Sirius también se había levantado y había comenzado a lanzar comida en todas direcciones._

_Unos segundos después, todo el Gran Comedor estaba enfrascado en lanzarse comida, con la mayoría de los profesores intentando detenerlos y Dumbuldore aplaudiendo emocionado._

_-¡Oye, James!- lo llamó Sirius._

_En cuanto Potter volvió la cabeza, su amigo le impacto un pastel de calabaza en la cara._

_Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a James con las gafas torcidas y la cara llena de betún._

_-¡Te dije que te haría reír!- exclamo James bastante feliz._

Después de odiarse, _ese par_ se aprecia un poco más…al menos, solo un poco más, se vuelven una muy rara especie de amigos...amigos que siguen peleando como si se detestaran, pero bueno...Siempre es igual.

_Hermione Granger nunca había llorado en la escuela. ¡Y eso que estaba en una escuela muggle horrenda donde nadie la trataba bien! Pero ahora, se encontraba llorando en el baño de Hogwarts porque ese tonto odioso de Weasley la había herido donde más le dolía._

_Jamás había sentido tanto coraje contra alguien… ¡Ella solo había tratado de corregirlo! _

_Pero ahora, tenía que agradecerle, pues ese tonto odioso había arriesgado su vida para salvarla de un trol gigante._

_-Me alegro que Mcgonagall no les haya quitado puntos- dijo ella a Ron mientras Harry se entretenía con una torta de melaza._

_-Aja-_

_-Fue una suerte que llegaran a tiempo, ¿no crees?-_

_-Aja-_

_-¿Quién habrá dejado entrar al trol? Por lo que he leído, no son muy listos y es completamente improbable que…-_

_-Hermione, ¿no vas a comer?- interrumpió Ron, un poco fastidiado._

_-Aun me detestas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja. –No puedo culparte, me comporte horrible contigo, pero yo de verdad…es que…bueno, todo este asunto de la magia es algo nuevo para mí y no quería…-_

_-Ya, ya- la cortó Ron mordiendo una rana de chocolate. –Supongo que para eso están los amigos, ¿no?-_

_-¿Amigos? ¿Tu y yo?- preguntó Hermione sin poder esconder su sorpresa._

_-Bueno, mientras me pases los trabajos de Historia de la Magia…-._

Siempre es lo mismo. En cuanto alguien "especial" llega a la vida de uno de _esos dos _el otro se enoja y empeoran las peleas, que ya de por si eran constantes.

_-Por vigesimoquinta vez en el día, Potter (y mira que las he estado contando)- dijo Lily Evans caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. -¡No quiero salir contigo!-_

_-Si no quieres salir conmigo, ¿Por qué te enfadaste cuando Elleanor Covington me invito a salir?-_

_-Yo no me enfade- dijo Lily malhumorada._

_-¿Entonces como se le dice a vaciarle un caldero de poción levantamuertos en la cabeza?-_

_-Fue un accidente, ya te lo había dicho- _

_-Estas celosa-_

_-¡Ya basta!- Lily dejo de caminar y lo miró a los ojos. -¡A mí no tendría porque importarme con quien salgas! ¿No has comprendido en estos siete años que no me gustas?-_

_-¿Y tú no has comprendido en estos siete años que yo nunca me rindo?-._

Es amor, claro está. Pero todo el mundo se da cuenta de ese enamoramiento excepto ellos, pues están demasiado ocupados tratando de desagradarse el uno al otro. En cada generación es igual.

_-Termino conmigo- informó Ron sentándose en el sofá de la Sala Común junto a Hermione._

_-Oh, lo siento- dijo ella suprimiendo una sonrisa._

_-Está bien, supongo- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo se la pasaba…-_

_-Besándote, lo sé- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño. –Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Lavender y tu no intercambiaban muchas palabras-_

_-Lo dice la que se besuqueaba con Krum- soltó Ron de repente._

_Hermione lo miró incrédula. No le había contado eso a nadie, a nadie salvo…_

_-Ginny- murmuró enojada. -¿Qué te dijo?-_

_-Eso, que te besaste con Krum- Ron fingió indiferencia. –No veo porque te enfadas conmigo por besarme con Lavender, si tú hacías lo mismo con Vicky-_

_-¿Y quién dijo que me enfadaba?- preguntó ella fingiendo también indiferencia. –Tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras. Después de todo, a ninguno de nosotros debería de importarnos con quien se besa el otro-_

_-Bien-_

_-Bien-._

Y entonces, pasa _eso_. _Eso_ que hace que _esos dos_ se den cuenta de lo que sienten. Porque _eso_ hace que sepan que todas sus peleas, sus enojos y sus insultos eran solo para aparentar un desagrado que en realidad era otra cosa.

_-Potter, tenemos que hablar- dijo Lily parándose frente a él en la Sala Común. _

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Evans- dijo James intentando esquivarla._

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!- grito Lily. -¡Debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer!-_

_-¿Ayer? Yo no recuerdo que…-_

_-¡Me besaste! ¡Tú me besaste! __¡Y no puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado!-_

_-Puedo actuar así y te diré porque- James frunció el seño. Pocas veces se le había visto tan serio. –Te bese porque pensé que al fin ibas a aceptarme, pero, v que lo que todos dicen es cierto: no tengo oportunidad contigo. Ya lo acepte, ¿bien? Ahora solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo-_

_-¡No, no está bien!- chilló Lily y se plantó frente a él de nuevo. –Yo…este…me asuste-_

_-Creo que lo dejaste muy claro cuando saliste corriendo y me dejaste ahí parado como idiota- dijo James secamente._

_-No, no por ti, por mi- aclaró Lily. –Me asuste porque…sentí…sentí algo-_

_-¿Algo?-_

_-James…oh, vaya, nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto- Lily miró avergonzada hacia otro lado. –James, yo…yo creo que…yo…-_

_-¡Merlín! ¿Quieres hablar claro?-_

_-James, me gustas- confesó Lily mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos. –Y es más que eso…yo…James, yo…-_

_-Ya, con eso basta- dijo James acercándose a ella._

_Y Lily ya no lo pudo evitar. Tener a James tan cerca la hacía temblar…así que lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. ¡Que tonta había sido en rechazarlo tantos años! Fue el mejor beso de todos…el beso en el que le estaba diciendo que ella también lo amaba._

Y se da _esa_ conversación en la que ambos tienen que admitir que después de todo, el maldito "Wingardium Leviosa" los ayudo a conocerse, a apreciarse y a enamorarse…siempre es lo mismo.

_-Deberías dormir- dijo Hermione mirando con preocupación a Ron._

_-En un rato- dijo Ron recargando su cabeza en el borde del sofá de la Sala Común. –Hay…hay algo que todavía me incomoda-_

_-¿Y que es?-_

_-Fue…bueno, lo que paso…ya sabes…durante la batalla-_

_-Pasaron muchas cosas, Ronald- dijo Hermione evasivamente._

_-Tu sabes que. _Eso_- _

_-No tenemos que hablarlo precisamente ahora-_

_-Yo creo que sí-_

_-Fue un…un impulso- dijo Hermione ruborizándose. –Yo…yo no sabía si íbamos a salir vivos de eso y pues…estabas a un lado de mi y…bueno…-_

_-¿No querías hacerlo?-_

_-No…bueno, si… ¿tú querías?-._

_A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas._

_-Bueno…fue raro-_

_-¿Raro?-_

_-No me lo había imaginado así- confesó Ron con las orejas ya tan rojas como su cabello._

_-¿Te lo imaginaste?-_

_-Bueno…ya sabes, las cosas han estado muy confusas estos últimos días- _

_-Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Amigos?- preguntó Hermione, con una ligera nota amarga en la última palabra._

_-Supongo-._

_Ron se mordió el labio y la miro. No podía negarlo ni evitarlo. La amaba y demasiado._

_Guiado por el impulso, hizo desaparecer los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de Hermione y la beso. Fue torpe, tierno e intenso. Como todos los segundos besos deben de ser._

_-No creo que dos amigos hagan esto a menudo- dijo Hermione cuando se separaron._

_-Tampoco yo, pero no estoy seguro de querer dejar de hacerlo- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una de las pocas sonrisas que había mostrado en los últimos meses._

¡Por un hechizo básico pasa todo esto! ¡Es una maldición!

Hogwarts tiene muchos alumnos. Pero, siempre, en cada generación tienen que estar _esos dos._ Una sabelotodo mandona y un bruto insensible. Siempre es igual: ella lo corrige, él le dice algo hiriente, ella llora, él lo compensa, se aprecian un poco, luego mucho y terminan enamorándose sin darse cuenta.

Siempre pasa exactamente lo mismo.

_-Malfoy, estás haciendo mal el hechizo- dijo Rose Weasley poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Ve y molesta a otro- gruño Scorpius Malfoy._

_-Es "Wingardium Leviosa"- siguió Rose, sin escuchar al chico. –Tienes que pronunciar bien cada silaba-_

_-¡Quisiera ver que tu lo hicieras, Weasley!-._

Y aquí vamos de nuevo….Despues de todo, siempre es lo mismo.

* * *

**¡No me interesa que me digan que estoy demente! Para mí, estas tres parejas se parecen XD Bueno...creo que si ya llegaron hasta aquí comentar no les cuesta nada ¿o si? ¡Plis! ¡Comenten o morire!**


End file.
